Sonic Apocalypse
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: After the supposed final destructions of Metal Sonic, Black Doom, Solaris, and Chaos, hieroglyphs are uncovered calling them the Four Horsemen. The Apocalypse is upon them.
1. Three Years Planning

_**Sonic: Apocalypse **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Three Years Planning**_

Sonic the Hedgehog was on his way to the repaired ruins of the Solleanna temple that Shadow had destroyed during his battle with Mephiles. Eggman sent him and the others there on an imperative mission, involving the hieroglyphs they uncovered. His quick feet carried him across the desert at breakneck speeds, bounding off of temple stones and leaping across pits of quicksand. Soon enough, he heard a familiar voice calling to him from the skies.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails was flying overhead on the Tornado, Knuckles sitting at the turret.

"Wazzup guys? Eggman call you in too?" Sonic started running backwards across the sinking sands, his arms behind his head, seemingly enjoying himself.

"He called everyone. Even Silver and his crew are on the way!" Knuckles sat silently on the back, staring into the distance, sensing the oncoming storm. They could finally see the temple up ahead, only a small fraction of it restored.

"Well, lets hurry then! don't wanna leave em waiting!" Sonic sped forward across the sands of time, and soon found himself bounding into the middle of the temple, the other teams already waiting, along with the reformed Dr. Eggman. Everyone who was already there seemed to ignore him, because they had just come to see something beyond mortal comprehension.

Before them stood a large stone tablet, depicting a mass of predictions, all interlocking. The centerpiece was a serpent-like devil, with two massive sets of claws, holding a set of seven gems and one great gem. Around it, three battles were depicted. The first, a fight between a spine-headed angel and a spine-headed devil in armor. The second was a spine-headed angel with red markings, vs. a demon with a thousand eyes. The last, was an angel with only two spines, vs. an eagle-like devil, wielding a black star. All of this was headed by a depiction of four devils on horses, with the omega symbol surrounding it all. This ancient tablets meaning was as clear as day. As clear as it was before the storm began to spread around the world. They had been fooled. The heroes had brought the Apocalypse.

Eggmans mustache drooped as his usual scowl became a pronounced frowning, knowing exactly how they had done it. "It seems that Mephiles and Chaos played us for fools these past few years…. Mephiles had Shadow destroy the Black Arms to send out the signal for the rest to approach… then had himself destroyed so he could join Iblis and become Solaris once again. Meanwhile, Chaos had Metal Sonic released, as well as the Biolizard, the last of Dooms DNA besides you, Shadow… Last, was for Metal and Doom to imminently die, uniting the four depicted here in the afterlife…. The Four Horsemen." Everyone simply stared at the ground, knowing the end was near. But suddenly, something came over Sonic that they should have expected.

"…… What are we just standing around for?" Every turned to look at Sonic, and Eggman smirked slightly, knowing exactly what was on his mind, for he knew his old rival well. "We've taken on a ton of different doomsday events before! And we've beaten gods! We've beaten these guys before, we can do it again!" Knuckles smiled and nodded in agreement, uncrossing his arms and stepping closer. Tails had gained a lot of confidence over the past few years, and felt that as Sonics best friend, it was his duty to help fight these four demons.

Thousands of miles away, the ground cracked open beneath the abandoned Eggmanland, and a lightning storm seeped out from the gargantuan crevest, and as a fully empowered Superdark Metal Sonic emerged, violence and hatred spreading across the world.

Shadow smirked and looked over to Rouge, as if to ask if she was joining them. Rouge nodded back, her eyes glowing slightly violet. Omega expanded his fist and growled, ready to fight at any moment.

At the GUN Headquarters, the stormy skies turned blood red and fiery gate opened in eye of the storm, as Black Doom slowly emerged as his incarnate form, and his army of hellion Black Arms soldiers spread pestilence and disease, as the sea turned to blood.

Silver started to glow bright green, the aura flowing around him like a thick mist. Blazes hand began to burn, the heat blurring her image. And last, Striker opened his eyes and glared to the heavens, as static flickered around him.

Above the heralded Solleanna, a great darkness spread across the skies, and the torch lit itself. From the skies emerged the dark being Mephiles, and the torch slowly overflowed with lava, which quickly formed the mighty Iblis. The Flames of Destruction spread across the city, and the running citizens were slowed to a stop, as if all the time in the world had gone, swallowed whole by the mighty essences of Solaris. The ground turned to ice-like crystals of raw darkness, and the sky went ablaze.

The heroes were ready for their final stand, to put an end to all the dangers they had awakened. This one fight would decide the fate of not just the planet, but the universe. Sonic stepped closer to his friends, with a serious glare upon his face. "This is it guys. This is for the universe. For everyone we've sworn to protect and cherish. LETS GO!"

Last of all, on the great Space Colony Ark, a great red flood filled the altar chamber, and slowly formed into the great god of destruction. Chaos has returned, as the mighty horseman of war.

Sonic

Apocalypse

The end is near….


	2. Plasma Storm

**Sonic: Apocalypse**

**Chapter 2**

**Plasma Storm**

_Solleanna had been plunged into a realm of darkness and fire, and the wake of corruption was quickly spreading across the world. The ground had turned to crystals of solid darkness by the hands of Mephiles, and the sky lit ablaze by the fury of Iblis. The citizens of Solleanna had all been frozen in time, to feel, see, and hear without movement, or injury. To burn in the wake of Iblis until the imminent destruction of the planet. Only a few with the power to wield space and time were spared of this torture, and three of them were on their way at that very moment. _

_Silver, Blaze, and Striker were soaring beneath the fiery clouds, and around spires of crystallized darkness, piercing the skies. Silver looked onward to see nothing but flames, the same flames that had consumed the future in the other timeline. And now the future was worse off than before. At first, Silver thought his eyes were fooling him when he thought he saw flames barreling toward them, until he saw that it was a troop of Fire Hawks, at least fifty of them. "Incoming!" All three barrel rolled out of the way as they streaked past, almost scorching them to a crisp. Silver glared back at them, flying backwards as he stared them down. "This is for the FUTURE!" _

_All three of them began to fire everything they had. Lightning bolts, fire blasts, and psychokinetic shockwaves shot out and struck them down one by one, but they quickly came to realize that Blaze was only making it worse. "Blaze, ceasefire! Use your firepower to put up a defense!"_

"_Got it!" Blaze put up her hands and as each fireshot from the Hawks approached, they were absorbed and fueled Blaze, making her slowly more and more powerful. The thirty or so that were left turned around and continued to fire, until they got to point-blank, and Blaze absorbed them all. Her body instantly lit ablaze and her power overwhelmed her. She looked onward and broke Silvers kinetic hold, floating there herself. "Stand back…" Blaze took off at incredible speed, purposely flying past every Hawk she saw. Striker smirked and followed her lead, personally rounding them up for her. As his lightning guided them right toward her, Silver flew at the back and threw shattered pieces of dark spires, piercing them on contact. _

_Silver for a moment thought that his eyes were fooling him again, but he was wrong. A mass group of Dark Hawks and Dark Titans were on their way, these ones immune to Blazes absorption. But her powers could now truly be put to use. "Blaze, release it all, now!" Blaze simply nodded and stared them all down, her arms outstretched, and the flames she collected slowly formed a giant mass of fire above her, which was then fueled further by the flame clouds above. Silver quickly realized that she was struggling to control it, and lended a hand by condensing it with a forcefield. As the orb grew larger, Striker began to fuel it with lightning, creating a massive ball of plasma. The titans began to throw boulders of solid darkness toward them, as an attempt at breaking the forcefield, but their attempts failed as their own attacks rained back down upon them. The three of them struggled, to hold the orb, but not to hold back the army, for their destruction at the moment was their own doing. _

_Within just a few moments, the orb was complete, and the minions of Solaris began to retreat. But it was too late. The Psyche team had prepared their most powerful attack, on a higher scale than ever. "PLASMA BOMB!" The three of them threw it to the ground, crashing down like a meteor. On impact, a wave of plasma thrust out and obliterated all of the hawks, and the slow titans where then swallowed in the bright explosion released from the core. As the light faded, a crater was left in the outer limits of the city, almost a hundred meters wide. _

"_You guys ok?…" Silver asked his friends softly, quite tired himself. But as he turned his head toward them, he found a frightening sight. Blaze was on her knees, trying to wake an unconscious Striker. Silver hurried over to assist her, but before he could reach them, her realized Striker stopped moving. No matter what Blaze tried, he wouldn't budge an inch. He was now frozen in time, and they had no way of freeing him. Blaze slowly looked up to her beloved Silver, her eyes now watery and slightly reddened. Silver slowly looked away, toward the heart of the city, where their opponent lay waiting._

"We'll set this right….. We'll stop Solaris and free him. I promise that." Silver gently took his beloved Blazes hand and they lifted into the air, and flew away from their lost friend, with only one goal on their minds. Destroy Solaris at all costs.


	3. Thicker than Fire

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thicker Than Fire**_

The city of Solleanna was beyond recognition. Every building was encased in crystalline darkness, the sky lit ablaze while rivers of lava flow below. Amidst the destruction were thousands of citizens, frozen in time, forced to burn in the flames of destruction for eternity. But there were two people within the city who were able to fight. Silver and Blaze slowly flew further into the city, keeping an eye out for any flame or dark beings patrolling for them. Yet somehow, they hadn't found any yet. The entire city seemed to be barren of life, as well as no sign of Iblis or Mephiles. Despite the calm air, Silver had a feeling they weren't alone.

"… I'm going higher. Something's not right." As he rose, he looked below to see that the lava flow beneath them was flowing quite oddly. Suddenly, the lava changed its form and shaped a gnarled face, with jagged teeth and three green eyes. "IBLIS!" Just as Silver yelled his name, the Flames of Destruction rose from the pit and took form, already in his final state. Silver knew that without the Chaos Emeralds, it would take everything they had to defeat him. "Iblis…. I'LL NEVER LET YOU WRECK OUR FUTURE!"

Silver dove down upon him, with Blaze close behind. Iblis opened his gargantuan gullet and a torrent of flames poured forth, and in reaction, Silver levitated Blaze to the front, who absorbed the flames with ease. While Iblis was distracted by trying to overpower Blaze, he flew around to the back of his head, and behind his stone mask. "Lets see what's under this, shall we?" A green glow surrounded Iblis mask as Silver grabbed the edge and began to lift, slowly tearing off the mask. Iblis immediately turned around and swat Silver into a dark spire, knocking him out cold, if only for a moment.

"Silver!" Blaze flew over to her beloved Silver, catching him midair. "Come on, stay awake, I wont lose you!" Blaze looked up to her right and saw the great hand of Iblis coming down on her, and she quickly jumped out of the way, absorbing the burst of flames released by the impact. Silvers eyes slowly opened, and the first thing he saw was Blaze staring down at him worriedly, as well as Iblis towering over her back.

"Look out!" Silver quickly put up a forcefield before Iblis was able to slam his fist into them, and as he reared up to attack again, Silver peered into the eyes of his old foe and found nothing but fear. But then for just a moment, he gazed into the eyes of his beloved Blaze. And in that moment, he found courage. The courage of a true hero. He gave a slight smirk and just before Iblis fist came down upon them again, they were gone. Iblis looked around and found Silver floating right before him, staring him in the eyes.

"Iblis…… I'm not afraid of that name anymore. And I'm not afraid of you. Because the blood of a true warrior is thicker than the flames." They both reared back their arms, and as they waved, two pulses of crashed together, one of fire, and one of psychokinetic energy. Before the smoke could clear, another wave of mental energy shot out and pushed Ibis back, and again, another wave pushed him further back, against a wall of crystalline darkness. Silver emerged from the smoke and stared him in the eyes, Iblis angrily charged him, and Silver stayed where he was, as his aura grew stronger, creating a forcefield around him. Before Silver moved an inch, Iblis swallowed him whole.

"SIIILVEEER!" Blaze cried out for her loved one, fearing his death. But what she didn't know was that Silver was alive and well, the forcefield around his body growing in strength by the second, until it was complete.

"Now Iblis….. Its time I put out the flames." Silver strained himself to empower the forcefield, until a green glow could be seen on Iblis stomach. Blaze suddenly knew what Silver had planned, and smiled widely, knowing it would be over in a moment. At the last second, Iblis eyes widened just before the forcefield was expanded and tore him apart, chunks of lava and stone flying across the city and crashing down in molten heaps, leaving only the mighty Silver the Hedgehog, the psychic savior. He slowly floated to the ground, an stumbled to gain his balance for a moment upon touching the ground, holding his head.

Blaze quickly ran over and held him up, worried that Silver had pushed himself too far wit that attack. Silver simply smiled at her, finally free of his fear of the Flames of Destruction, finally free of his tormenting past. Blaze smiled back, now knowing that Silver has taken his place among the greatest of heroes, with Sonic and Shadow. But Silvers smile quickly turned to a serious glare as his head turned to the center of the city, where Iblis pieces slowly bonded together in the sky, forming a black star. They knew that there was no time to rest, even for a second, if they were to defeat the slowly awakening Solaris.


	4. Beast in the Dark

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Beast in the Dark**_

At the heart of Solleanna, the once dominant flames had faded away, and now darkness ruled over the city. The one source of light was a black star forming over the torch, a great beacon of evil. And this beacon was slowly calling the awakening of the horseman of Famine and Gluttony, Solaris. But there was one other source of light in the city. A faint green glow shone across the city, emitted by Silver the Hedgehog, and followed by his beloved Blaze. These two were Solleannas last hope, and they were quickly wearing down.

"Silver, how much further?…" Blaze was clearly worn out, her head drooping, almost struggling to stay awake. Her time was running out, and soon she would slip into the sweet bliss of sleep, only to find upon awakening that she is frozen in time, to never experience the release of death. Silver had realized this himself, praying to the good gods to give him the strength, so he may defeat Mephiles and Solaris. One of these victories was about to come.

"Well well, Silver….. How long has it been for you?… Three years? Five? Its been thousands for me, thousands of years of planning and construction, beginning the end!" Mephiles began to melt out of the shadows, taking on his crystalline form, his equivalent of the Superdark form. His demonic eyes seemed to give off a poisonous stare, piercing Silvers soul with a single glance.

"MEPHILES!" Silver dropped from the skies and grabbed onto a spire of solid darkness, Blaze held tight at his side. He They quickly spun around the spire and made their way down, leaping off at the last second and landing a few yards away from him. They stared each other down for just a moment, before Mephiles made the first move.

His stomach seemed to tear open, revealing a thousand jagged crystalline teeth, and deep within his gullet was an infinite abyss of darkness. "This time, you shall witness my true form!" Mephiles arched his back as far as he could and his newly formed mouth let out a deafening shriek, and the dark crystals surrounding them began to shake violently from the vibration, forcing out a dark radiation that put Blaze and Silver into a dark abyss, not a single solid object in sight, not even the floor. Mephiles began to laugh, echoing across the dimension he had formed, striking fear into their hearts. "This is my true form. I am nothing but the darkness, no solid form, no body whatsoever, just the abyss." As he spoke, clones of his former body gathered around them, and his poison eyes floated overhead, staring down upon them.

"Blaze… get out of here, quick. It isn't safe for you!" Silver got in front of her, trying to defend her as best he could.

"I'm not going anywhere Silver." Blaze lit her hand and prepared to take the army head-on. Before Silver could say anything in return, a group of about thirty clones melted together and formed a giant version of Mephiles forearm, which thrust forward like a battering ram and punched them across the abyss, landing among more clones. As they tried to get up, more of them formed a dark crystalline cage around them, which was them lifted by Mephiles now gargantuan arms, and lifted upward, directly in front of his poisonous eyes. Silver looked directly into them, and for a moment, Mephiles could have sworn he saw the courageous stare of his old blue rival, Sonic.

"Your insolence….. Will not be tolerated!" Mephiles slowly began to crush the cage, shrinking it down as small as he could. But just before it was too small for them to stand, he couldn't force it any smaller. He carefully peered into the cage to find a bright green glow emanating from its center. He looked closer to find that the light was coming from none other than Silver, not even holding up any kind of forcefield whatsoever. Slowly, the light brightened and the cage began to expand as they stared each other down. Silvers eyes reflected a heroism that he had never experienced before, and a power hidden deep within, once held back by his fears and losses, and now released by acceptance and bravery. In one last moment that decided the outcome of the fight far before its end, Silver thrust his arms out and the cage was shattered, as well as his dark illusion. As Silver slowly floated to the ground and laid Blaze down, who had passed out after they were sealed in the cage.

"This isn't the end Mephiles…… Not of me. Not the world. This is the end of YOU!" Silvers light exploded across the field, forcing Mephiles to reveal himself. He melted from the shadows of the sky, and took his true form. His new beastly form had no true physical form, but only a mass of dark crystals and his two arms, with his detached head floating before him, his poisonous eyes staring Silver down, yet unafraid of this bravery he has shown. As he slowly came down to earth, Silver closed his eyes and smirked. "I guess its time I used that trick Sonic taught us earlier…. Hope it works…"

At first Mephiles hadn't a clue what Silver was up to, but as soon as he revealed a fraction of the gem of Light Gaia, his eyes widened in fear. Silver began to glow bright green, and seven lights surrounded him. "Seven lights of the Earth, awaken, and gather here to me!" A pulse of green light shot out across the field, and the almighty Chaos Emeralds appeared around him, dancing gracefully, as if beckoning for all the power of good in the world to gather there, so this world may be saved from its darkest hour. "Lets go!" Silver was suddenly swallowed in a golden light, his spines pointing to the darkened skies, fur changed to the same bright gold. This was the awesome power of Super Silver. "Now… Lets see what all you've got."

Mephiles threw the first attack, a storm of dark crystals, practically a thousand, sharper than nails. Silver stopped them all in his tracks, and his almighty light quickly turned them to dust, then lunged through the cloud and flew right at him, dodging to the left as Mephiles right arm came streaking past him. As the gargantuan arm barreled around and came back at him, Silver turned around and caught it in a forcefield, then redirected it back at Mephiles head. He quickly caught it with his left arm and then created an orb of dark energy between his hands, then fired it at him, exploding only a few feet from him. Silver immediately swung his arm at the blast and split it around him, guarded by his allpowerful light. After the blast, the dark mist surrounded him, blocking his vision of the battlefield. To counter this, Silver expanded his light and pushed away the darkness, and when the mist was gone, he found that Mephiles was gone.

"Mephiles…….. YOUR TRICKS CANT FOOL ME!" Silver immediately put up a forcefield as Mephiles two gargantuan arms came flying at him from both sides, but were stopped dead in their tracks when Silver released a forcefield at the last second. Following his defense, Silver expanded the force field and brightened it enough to severely burn Mephiles, forcing him to pulls his arms back and let them regenerate. "Like I said before Mephiles… this is your end."

Silver slowly lowered himself to the ground, and on contact, his symbol extended from where he stood, and across the battlefield. As he gracefully touched ground, one foot first, then the other, and his arms slowly lowered to his sides, moving as if a living angel. Mephiles watched in horror as Silver prepared the final blow. "No! You cant do this! You cannot destroy me!"

"Everything has an end. But its not the time for this world to end. It's the time of YOUR end!" Silver quickly thrust his palm to the center of the symbol, matching the mark on his hand to it. At that moment, the symbol lit itself with an incredible light, and a tower of psychokinetic energy shot into the skies, and threw Mephiles into the air with it. The great beacon struck the underside of the black star, then sending a pulse of light across the entire city, awakening the frozen citizens, as well as Blaze and Striker, who slowly rose their heads to watch as Mephiles was slowly wisped away into a cloud of black smoke, which faded away on contact with the star.

Silver slowly lowered himself to the ground, staring into the dark skies, hoping to see them clear, and unseal the Earths fate. But nothing happened whatsoever. The world seemed to stand still, and the black star was still in place, seemingly omniscient, as if beckoning Silver to come closer, and meet his demise…..


	5. Black Sun

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Black Sun**_

*1* The Earth seemed to stand still, as a black star floating over it began to shrink, taking its true form. Silver, Blaze, Striker, and the thousands of citizens of Solleanna stared in horror as the great corrupted god took shape. Its once smooth body and armor was now blackened and jagged, its form contorted into a winged beast, towering over the once fair city as an harbinger of destruction. Iblis and Mephiles alone were tough enough, but combined their power multiplies, making them a force that no one warrior could handle easily.

Silver looked upward to his opponent and his one confident smile turned quickly into a horrified gaze. Silver knew that alone, he stood no chance. But his prayers were quickly answered.

"Silver! Stop standing around, and lets kick him to the curb!" Striker flew up to his side, and Blaze stepped up behind him, fully recovered from the previous fight. He turned to them both and once again, his smile returned, delighted to see that his best friend and beloved were alive. But his smile only returned for a moment, for he knew what was to come next. He slowly stepped closer and closed his eyes, praying to the remaining uncorrupted gods that they would all survive this.

"Lets go… not just for this city we swore to protect… not just for each other… But for the world!" Silver quickly transferred power from the Chaos Emeralds to them, causing Striker and Blaze to enter Super form, for the fourth time in their lives. Their radiant golden glow lit up the blackened skies and gave hope to the citizens of Solleanna, hope that Solaris may be defeated. As they rose to the skies, Solaris began to release a horrid screech, shattering the windows across the city. His time manipulation stopped the shards from falling, levitated by the unseen force of time. Silver took the front position, and to his back right, Blaze, Striker to his back left. Facing such a complex opponent, they knew it was unwise to strike first.

Solaris made the first attack, swinging his gargantuan arm, which released a shockwave of black energy. The three psychic heroes fled from the attack, but the blade edge of the shockwave crashed through the city, destroying one of the bell towers and cutting through the docks. Silver immediately flew above and fired his own wave of psychic energy, forcing him to block, which slightly damaged his left arm's armor. Blaze took off to the right and was caught by flying debris thrown out of his time warp holes, sent crashing to the ground. She lay there for a moment, until a torrent of flames came pouring toward her, which she began to absorb, struggling to contain it all. Striker flew off to his left and dove in for an up-close and personal assault, landing a double-handed lightning blade on its left armor piece, shattering armor.

Blaze continued to struggle, until the flames became too much for even her to contain, and she screamed in pain as a flood of destructive fire burst forth from her, and as it passed, Blaze fell unconscious, laying among the rubble of the battle. Striker dove in for another blow, but just after making contact with his right arm, Solaris swung his arm at him and threw Striker into the skies with another shockwave, which the force of his own attack then shattered his own armor. Striker came crashing down to Earth a few moments later, and deformed a moment later, passing out on the spot. All that remained now was Silver.

"Solaris! You'll pay for what you've done!" Silver dove down and dodged several beams of dark energy, but was caught by one of them and thrown back. He yelled in pain and caught his balance as soon as he could, just in time to put up a barrier and block another set of lasers. "Solaris….. I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Silver quickly teleported down onto Solaris chest plate armor, and released all the psychic energy he could. This release instantly shattered his armor, and sent Solaris plummeting to the ground, leaving a wide but shallow crater across the city, and crushing the town square. Silver hovered over his slain foe, panting heavily, and in his own mind, slightly praising himself for his efforts.

But this was not yet the end. Solaris body began to melt and reshape itself into one solid form, no plates of armor or separated core to speak of. His new form was smooth, and perfect, a four winged beast with four arms and no weak point in sight. He slowly rose from the ground and took his place in the skies, emerging at his full power. Silver stared in fear, knowing he hadn't the power to defeat this corrupt god. But a thought came to him that there was still a way. It was risky, because he didn't yet know if he could handle the power, but he had to try.

**For 1, look up Solaris Phase 1*


	6. Mind Over Time

_Sonic Apocalypse_

_Chapter 7_

_Mind Over Time_

**Solaris has emerged as his greatest form, all of his former imperfections ceased, and wielding not the powers of light and time, but fire, darkness, light, and time. The perfect Solaris. The one warrior standing in his way was Silver, a single hero against an allpowerful god. Silver stared deep into the eyes of the beast, then smirked as he revealed the final phase of his battle strategy. A phase that was withdrawn until it was his only choice. **

***1* Silver raised his arms out to his sides as the Chaos Emeralds emerged from his body, forming a circle around him once again, dancing angelically as their light was cast across the city. Silvers eyes slowly closed as he focused all his power into the Chaos Emeralds, expecting ten-fold in return, and began to recite the chant. "Chaos is power…" The Emeralds began to grow, glowing with a brighter light than Solaris had ever cast. "Power enriched by the heart….." They took to their full size, and the seven great gems returned to color, taking on their greatest forms, the Super Emeralds. "The controller is the one who UNIFIES THE CHAOS!" **

**The Super Emeralds thrust inward and bonded with their new master, and the light once again took dominance as Silver emerged with the greatest power he had ever known. Hyper Silver was born! "This is it Solaris! This time, I'll send you to the grave MYSELF!" Solaris roared in return to his remarks, but suddenly found himself being thrown back by a forcefield of immense power, and found himself being crushed through the dark spires his mental half had created. Once the forcefield had lost power, Solaris began to fire dozens of light beams, every one of them homed onto Silvers location, knowing he couldn't escape the speed of light. But what he didn't count on was Silvers ultimate defense. **

**Another forcefield was generated around Hyper Silver as Solaris' beams refracted around him, leaving our Hyper hero untouched. "I'll end this fast." Silver held his arm out in Solaris direction, and the symbol he had conjured before appeared on his forehead, and extended further until it had grown to full size, the center hovering between his two poisonous eyes. "You're finished!" Silver dove down and landed on Solaris' forehead, and quickly thrust his palm onto the center of the symbol. On impact, an explosion of psychic energy burst forth and shot down Solaris in his prime, without leaving a single scrap of the crystalline beast. The shards of his body were vibrated to dust, which was then burnt way by the raw energy of the Hyper form. Solaris has been defeated.**

**Silver looked around and quickly flew to his left, and picked up Blaze as he swept by, then turned around to grab Striker. Once he found solid ground, he lied them down and deformed, the Chaos Emeralds already on their way to their next destination. He had a feeling that even with the easy defeat of Solaris, this was far from over. For the effects of Solaris appearance still lingered.**

**Ground to ice… sky to fire…**

****For 1, look up Solaris Phase 2****


	7. Infiltration

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Infiltration**_

A desolate wasteland awaited, with a single chain link fence creating a border around it. Nothing could be seen for miles, but beyond the field of vision lay a canyon, and deep within its crevasses awaits the GUN headquarters, now taken over by the revived Black Arms race. There was only one being that had complete immunity to their biological warfare, and that was Shadow the Hedgehog. Despite their weakness against the Black Arms weapons, Rouge and Omega both stood next to him as they face the entrance of the of the border. Omega cracked his knuckles and got himself ready, expecting a sneak attack from the soldiers. Rouge looked slightly amused as she stared at her lovers face. Because the look on Shadows face was a blank stare, and deep within his eyes was nothing but hatred, hatred for the Black Arms race and hatred towards their revival. And Rouge knew that it meant the entire army was in for a surprise.

Shadow didn't even turn towards them, but kept his gaze upon the opening in the fence, determined to win this war at all costs. An army of three against an army. "Are you two ready?"

Rouge placed her right hand on her hip and flexed her back, then let her fangs show as her eyes began to shine a bright indigo. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Omega let out a short belly laugh, then smiled wide, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "You know I'm always ready for a fight!"

"Ok then… lets show them what happens when they mess with our comrades." Shadow took a few slow steps past the border, his allies close behind. He soon built up speed into an all out dash, riding on air with ease, as Rouge flew beside him and Omega ran behind them both like a wild beast on all fours, using his arms to slingshot himself across the ground. But no sooner than reaching a third of their distance, the blood red clouds above opened up, and the eye of the storm began to rain down Black Arms units, from soldiers to brutes, and even hawks and eagles. They felt a rumble down below as dozens of Black Worms surfaced, surrounding them in a moments notice. For the ordinary hero, this fight would be impossible.

But they aren't ordinary. This trio is far beyond extraordinary. Rouge smirked as she looked back to see the look on Shadows face turn slightly more perturbed, his brow tensing and a slight glare forming in his eyes, as a red aura slowly began to flicker around him. Shadow turned toward Omega and nodded, the signal for their delta strategy. Omega nodded back, and Shadow slowly reached to his right wrist, and remembered that he was no longer immortal. If he took off that ring for too long, it could mean cutting hundreds of years off his lifespan. But he didn't care. He wanted to die sooner, so he wouldn't have to see all of his friends and future family pass away one after the other. He slowly removed the ring, and Omega stretched out his arms, grabbing Shadows left arm and began to spin him.

Shadows aura quickly turned golden yellow as Omega spun faster, using Shadow as a living weapon, destroying every soldier that he came in contact with, their mangled bodies thrown into the air and fading away in puffs of blood red smoke. Omega yelled for Shadow to hang on tight as he slowly stretched his arms further, extending the radius of their destruction. Once Omega couldn't expand them any further, he threw Shadow in the direction of the base, a living missile with the power of a nuclear warhead. Omega let his arms stretch as far as they could in the same direction before digging his claws into the ground, and allowing Rouge to hang onto his back, avoiding the spikes. "Hang on, its gonna be a rough ride!"

Omega let his feet off the ground and his arms began to retract, slingshoting him across the ground and quickly catching up with Shadow. Just as the trio touched ground again, Shadow replaced his ring onto his wrist and looked ahead as a familiar foe, the Black Bull, awaited them only a dozen yards away. Shadow covered his face and groaned, annoyed by the situation. "Not this thing again…." Shadow was quickly interrupted by a burst of flames, which quickly spread across the ground. The three of them jumped over it and Omega curled up into a ball. As he came down, Shadow got underneath and snapped his fingers just as they were about to crash together, and the resulting explosion of chaos energy launched him back into the air. Rouge met Omega at the peak of his ark, and kicked him down toward the Black Bull. Just a few seconds before impact, Omega expanded his arms at a rapid pace, and uncurled himself, opening up into a spinning hammer punch, his arms each a third the size of the Bull.

Omegas fists came crashing down on top of the creature, crushing it into the ground and leaving a wide yet shallow crater in the rocky desert grounds. The Black Bull quickly became a bloody mist and faded away, leaving only the surrounding soldiers. Rouge smiled as her eyes began to glow bright violet and her own mist began to spread. "Leave this to me boys… you've done enough."

Shadow laid and hand on her shoulder and stepped ahead of her. "There's no chance I'd let you do this yourself."

Omega belly laughed again, then let a long, crimson red, scaled blade grow from his forearm. "I'm not gonna let you have ALL the fun…."

The trio leapt forward into the heat of battle, Shadow wielding the power of Chaos Control, Rouge tornado kicking into the crowd, and Omega lunging forward, roaring at the top of his lungs.


	8. Curd Stomp

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Curb stomp**_

The GUN army headquarters was overrun with Black Arms infantry, most of them now either idle or arguing over the spoils of battle. A few of the screeched and growled at each other in an indescribable language, a few of them bored to the point of fighting amongst themselves. The base was deep in ruin, every roof was caved in, and the door was blown open, the steel bent horribly out of shape, and hanging by a single hinge each. Little did they know that the bringers of their destruction await at the top of the canyon, looking down upon them eagerly, hate boiling in their leaders heart.

Shadow turned toward Omega and was clearly grinding his teeth, only getting angrier by the second as this war continued, his fist clenched tight enough to be painful. "Omega, give them everything you've got. No holding back at all!"

Omega bound his fingers together and flexed them back, cracking all his knuckles once again, as he always does before a fight. "You can count on that Shadow. Lets make some noise!" Omega roared at the top of his lungs, down into the deep canyon. This roar immediately alerted the army of their whereabouts, but its didn't matter. They had the higher ground, and their opponents lay at the bottom, completely useless. It would be a military curb stomp.

Omega grew to his full size, his gargantuan body reaching twenty stories in height, and razor sharp blades grown out of his forearms. "INCOMING!" Omega leapt into the air and clenched his fists together, arms high over his head, and as he approached the bottom of the pit, his arms grew even further, each fist at least five tons in weight and twenty cubic feet in volume. Before impact with the ground, he slammed his fists down and dozens of soldiers were crushed under the weight, as well as softening Omegas landing. Just as his feet touched the ground, Rouge and Shadow landed at his side and Rouge held a hand to her hip, staring down the gazes of the remaining soldiers. Shadow stood with his fists at his sides, his red aura growing once again, and reaching his usual epic proportions of power.

The soldiers all picked up their guns and fired upon them, forcing the trio to withdraw into the safety of Omegas invulnerable arms. Shadow looked up to Omegas face quickly and asked him to open up for him. Omega agreed, and swiftly threw his arms open, swatting away several soldiers as Shadow emerged with his aura growing to an even greater extent, but slowly turning to a controlled blue sheen. "Chaos…. Control!"

Before any of the soldiers knew what hit them, they were being thrown across the torn battlefield and looking down to find holes blown though their chests. As they collapsed and turned to blood red mist, Shadow reappeared next to his comrades and powered down. "Lets keep going…"

As they stepped into the into the base, beyond its walls they found the new Black Arms guard dog. This creature was likely the full grown form of a Black Bull, but looked almost nothing like it, as a caterpillar to a butterfly. Its slender and muscular, yet bony body resembled that of a cheetahs, and its limbs seeming more human, but with eagles talons, and a raptors head. Its wings seemed to resemble those of a bat, extending from its wrists, all the way down its back and almost to the tip of its sharp and pointed tail. The new creature stood on all fours before them, screeching and huffing as any other threatened creature would. But then, it reared back its haunches and thrust forward, releasing a shriek that threw Shadow and Rouge backwards, who were both caught by Omega, the only one large enough to stand his ground.

As the noise stopped and they got back to their feet, the creature that would be known as the Black Wyvern began to surround himself with crimson lightning, and fired it at the three of them immediately. Shadow used Chaos Control to warp them out of the way, but Rouge let go of him and stayed behind, taking a direct hit. Shadow looked back in her direction and yelled out her name, but quickly realized that she hadn't moved an inch, and her eyes were glowing as a drop of her own blood rolled down her chin. Shadows fear for her death quickly turned into excitement, knowing exactly what was in store for the Wyvern.

Rouge slowly rose into the air and rose her arms up to her shoulders height, as her indigo mist spread across the room, and surrounded the Wyvern as its shield was drained away, turning from crimson to violet lightning. "Why don't you boys let me handle this one?.." Rouge waved her hand and the lightning redirected itself at the Wyvern, who was badly injured and burned by the attack, steam rising off of its skin. The creature let out a shrill yell and took to the skies, then dove down toward Rouge with a lightning shield surrounding him. In return, Rouge waved her arm gracefully toward the sky and her mist followed, rushing toward the beast and draining its power once again. As it came closer, Rouge packed every last ounce of the energy she drained into a single kick, landing it directly into the Wyverns nose and launching it across the room, crashing against the wall.

"Now for my OWN power…" Rouge slowly wrapped her wings around herself, creating a cocoon around her, which was encased in indigo chaos energy. As its power built, an omniscient light spread across the room, calling upon all the power she could muster without injuring herself. The Wyvern slowly pushed itself to its feet and grabbed its nose, then looked toward Rouge and its eyes widened in fear, knowing it couldn't escape its fate. "CHAOS WING BLADE!" Rouge opened her wings with enough force to shatter the shell of energy around her, creating an array of chaos energy blades that shot out towards the beast and slowly cut it to ribbons, severing its wings, limbs, tail, and head, as well as chopping those pieces down multiple times. The Wyvern has been slain.

Rouge slowly lowered herself to the ground and held her head, falling over from her state of weakness, but caught by a prepared Shadow. He looked her in the eyes worriedly and held her up. "Are you ok Rouge?.."

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine… I just need to tae it easy for a bit…. And you're NOT leaving me behind, or else I'm cutting you off for a month."


	9. Reunion

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Reunion**_

Deep within the GUN headquarters awaits a computer with the all data the world has to offer. It was once used to keep the peace, and keep it safe. But now it was being used for another purpose. Billions of people around the world looked to the skies as missiles rained down from the blood red skies, destroying cities and obliterating towns, leaving none alive in the wake of destruction. The heroes around the world watched as the bombs dropped around them, being helpless to stop it. The only ones who could stood just outside the control room, two of them standing back as their most brutish member placed his hand against the door.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Rouge?" Omega turned back toward his comrades and worriedly peered at the feminine bat, who was still weak from overusing her powers against the Black Wyvern.

"I'm sure big guy. Just knock the door down so we can beat those punks into the ground." Rouge slightly leaned on Shadows shoulder, an arm limply wrapped around him, her ears drooping and eyes low. Shadow looked her in the eyes and slowly sat her down.

"I'm not letting you go in there Rouge… I'm sorry, but you just cant handle it in your condition." For once, Shadow was showing his compassionate side, kneeling down beside her, his usual scowl entirely dismissed. Rouge just looked back into his eyes and nodded, knowing he was right, and fighting it would only lead to disaster.

"Ok hun… I'll stay. But you better not do anything drastic." Shadow slowly looked down and closed his eyes, then looked back and kissed her tenderly, just before looking away as he stood.

"Drastic times…." Rouge knew exactly what he meant. This was the end of the world. They couldn't afford to hold back. But Omega had another mindset at the moment.

"Drastic times call for kicking some undead can!" Omega quickly expanded his fist and punched the door with as much force as he could muster, blasting it down and leaving a cloud of dust as they entered the room. "Ooooh DOOM! Lookie who's here to make ya pay!" He cracked his knuckles once more as Shadow stepped up beside him, his aura already growing. And as they entered, three familiar voices met them from the shadows.

"Well well well… If it isn't Shadow… pops, can I pay him back for blowing me up last year?" Black Death slowly emerged from the right, licking the blood off the claws of his tentacle fingers, his snake-like tongue waving in the air.

"Not so fast young man. Age and wisdom before young stupidity." Black Mind emerged from the left, his vine-like legs slithering across the ground as he took his place next to his grandson, his once aged and emotionless face wrinkled with not just age, but hatred as well.

"You can both have your revenge, but please, let me have the final blow…." Black Doom finally shows himself, emerging from the darkness in the back of the room, staring Shadow down with his aged and demonic eyes. His original incarnate form was hovering before him, but Shadow knew there was more to it than that. There was more than incarnate Doom awaiting in the darkness. Both his son and his father approached slowly, prepared to kill Shadow on their own, despite Dooms commands.

Shadows face began to contort into what could only be described as unholy hatred, and his body instantly changed from its usual black to a bright red, his aura flickering crimson lightning as he let his power grow. Omega stared at him for a moment, unsure if Shadow was fully in control of himself, but when he saw Shadows expression calm, he knew that he was truly in control of himself now, his emotions no longer governing his life. "So Shadow…. Which do you want?"

"I'll take Death… You get the old man." Shadow immediately disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of Death, who was quick enough to put up both arms and block Shadow's Chaos Punishment.

"Alright then. Com'ere, gramps!" Omega lunged himself at Black Mind, growing to full size and wielding his forearm blades. Mind retaliated by launching a few dozen tentacles toward him, which were cut down by his blades as Omega charged straight through, unphased by any of his attacks. But Black Mind was a wise one, and could already tell why his attacks weren't working. He was only attacking the red scales, the invulnerable ones. Mind immediately rose another dozen tentacles out of the ground beneath Omega and pushed him upward, striking him in the stomach. As Omega barreled back through the air, He caught his balance and extended an arm in Minds direction. This ability of Omega's caught Mind of guard, and as he flinched in fear, he caught a direct hit from Omegas gargantuan fist, which pummeled him into the ground.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Death were in a battle of speed vs. wits, Shadow attacking from all sides with Chaos Punishment, but somehow Death could deflect his attacks no matter where he came from. Then, in a split second, Shadow had it. The eye on Deaths chest was missing, and it was now floating above them at the open ceiling. Shadow kicked Death full-on and propelled himself toward Deaths eye, and saw it widen as he approached. Deaths eye could not retaliate, and met its doom as Shadow drove his fist straight through, liquefying the monstrous eye.

Death knelt over in pain, and before he could react, Shadow appeared beneath him and gave him a solid headbutt in the stomach, launching him skyward. Just as Death reached the peak of his flight path, Shadow appeared above him, and waved his arm toward his face, snapping his fingers at just the right moment. The simple action of snapping his fingers created an explosion of chaos energy that threw Death back toward the ground, spinning down and crashing on top of his grandfather, Black Mind, just as he was getting up from his recent pummeling. Shadow then rose his hands over his head, and generated an orb of condensed chaos energy between his hands. "Chaos…. GRENADE!" Shadow threw down the orb and as it made impact with the two members of the Black family, it erupted into a condensed Chaos Blast, burning them both away before they could do anything to interrupt the attack.

Shadow slowly floated to the ground, his power so immense that he was on the verge of flight. As he landed, both him and Omega turned away from the carnage and toward their final foe, Black Doom. The fate of the world was in their hands….


	10. A Mourning Past

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Mourning Past**_

Shadow and Omega stood before the demonic Black Doom, once again in his original incarnate form. Or so as they saw. But Dooms illusions are plentiful, and allpowerful. His burning red eyes pierced their souls and made the flesh of the weak tremble. But Shadow and Omega stand strong, staring him down with looks of disgust and hatred. Shadows fists clenched tight enough that his gloves began to tear, and blood began to drip down from his palms. Omegas muscles tensed, slightly frightened by Dooms unwavering gaze, and shivered as he shook it off. Finally, Doom said the first words.

"Shadow… my son… come to me… let us have some time alone. I have something to show you…." Doom waves his arm and turned his back, urging Shadow to follow, not a single presence of chaos energy about him. Shadow was hesitant, but decided to follow his game for now, and turn on him once he got close. As he slowly stepped forward, he found himself deep within a dark abyss, which slowly transformed into a very familiar room. The room he last saw Maria in, on the Space Colony Arc, just before her death. Shadow looked around slowly and inquisitively, just before he heard a long lost voice behind him.

"Shadow… I'm here. I'm ok!" He quickly turned around to find Maria standing a few feet away behind him, his long lost friend in the flesh. His eyes quickly filled with tears, overwhelmed by what he saw. She slowly stepped over and hugged him tight, confirming that it was real. She was really there, and he wasn't dreaming.

But then he felt something on his back. Shadow quickly disappeared with Chaos Control and reappeared nearby, just before a clawed black tentacle stabbed through where he was standing, as well as through the set of tentacles that were posing as Maria, cloaked by a visionary illusion, and a chemical in the air that controlled his senses. But Shadow still had control. Doom had once again forgotten that wasn't effected by the Black Arms biological warfare techniques. And now Shadow had finally had it. His eyes slowly turned blank and his body glowed crimson red, spines blowing in the wind generated by his raw power.

*1* "Doom…… You bastard….. You show me the one thing I don't have now, give me back my family, AND THEN YOU RIP IT AWAY FROM ME?! YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE TORN MY HEART OUT WITH THAT CLAW!" As his power grew, and the crimson lightning flicked across the ground, the entire illusion was eliminated, and his true surroundings were revealed. While he was in his daze, Omega and Rouge had both been captured by Dooms masses of black tentacles. The walls, floor, and ceiling were now covered in them, completely surrounding Shadow, and leaving him nowhere to go. Yet, Although he could be anywhere at any time, there was nowhere he'd rather be but there and then. This was his moment to be a true hero. This was the day he would join the others in short mortality.

"CHAOS RIFT!" Shadow turned toward Rouge and Omega, throwing an orb of chaos energy toward them, which on impact, teleported them out of the base. Then he turned toward the back of the room to see one massive eye staring him down, with a swarm of other eyes surrounding it. The demon with a thousand eyes has revealed himself, and the second of the predicted battles was to take place. Shadows aura continued to grow until his body could no longer contain such power. Anyone who knew Shadow knew what he was about to do.

"Chaos…….. BLAST!"


	11. A Brighter Future

_Sonic Apocalypse_

_Chapter 11_

_A Brighter Future_

**A great mass of black tentacles with a thousand mouths filled with jagged teeth and a thousand eyes hovered over the remains of the GUN Headquarters This demonic new form of the Black God, Doom, had now taken apocalyptic dominance. The skies around the world turned blood red, and crimson twisters fell from the heavens. As the eye of the storm formed overhead, Shadow saw nothing but red with both his eyes and his mind. But with the flick of his wrist, and a flash of green light, the radiance of the seven Super Emeralds surrounded him. This would be the final showdown between Shadow and Doom.**

***1* "Black Doom…… You've taken this world, my first true friend, and everything I ever believed in. But now I have one thing to fuel me that I never thought I would experience again. I have a life now, and people who truly mean something to me. And I have to protect them, AND the world!" Shadow slowly hovered into the skies as Super Emeralds transferred every ounce of their power to him. Their sacred light slowly spread across the desert and overpowered the blood red skies, emitting an indescribably beautiful shine, a light cast by the gods themselves, and fueled by the Shadows heroism. **

**Doom, knew what Shadow was about to do, and attacked with a hundred taloned tentacles. But at the last moment, the Super Emerald thrust in toward their master and bonded with him to create the Ultimate Power.**

**Hyper Shadow emerged from the light and disappeared from time and space for a moment, reappearing on Dooms other side. "This is it Doom. I'm not letting the world I swore to protect be struck down. There is no imminent Apocalypse. Just as I control my own destiny, so does the Earth's people decide the fate of the world. And I say we survive!" Shadow flew straight toward him, weaving in and out of Dooms striking tentacles, moving with the grace and fury of a god. As he approached, Shadow began to fire a massive array of Chaos Lances, aiming for Dooms thousand eyes. As his eyes were struck one by one, blood and smoke poring from every wound, Dooms new body began to quiver and weaken, realizing that Shadows words were true. He was to lose this day, and his time had come to die permanently. **

**Shadow boosted himself to full speed, racing toward his opponent at over mach fifteen. Suddenly, Shadow clenched his fists and released every ounce of power he had, his rings falling off as he flew. Once all four were removed, his power became too great for any mortal being to withstand, and flew directly into Dooms main eye. The great eye widened at the last moment, before Doom met his fate. Shadow embedded himself in Dooms center and unleashed every ounce of power he could without injuring himself. "CHAOS BLAST!" The sphere of destruction unleashed immediately swallowed Dooms new body whole, without leaving a scrap of his blood. The light could be seen for thousands of miles in space, and for thousands of miles across the Earth. **

***2* As it slowly faded, all that remained was a mile wide crater, with Hyper Shadow floating at the center of the light. His rings suddenly appeared in their places and his power was once again sealed away. He quickly turned to his right and flew to the exit of the restricted zone, to find Rouge and Omega awakened and in full health, Rouge giving off her usual smirk, and Omega rubbing his shoulder as he flexed his arm. Shadow slowly landed in front of Rouge and deformed, feeling completely restored, and smiled back at Rouge, for once feeling truly happy. He was finally free of his past, and had everything he could ask for. Plenty of friends, and a loving girlfriend. The three of them slowly turned their heads to the sky as the blood red clouds faded and the starry sky was revealed, the heavens above shining down a feeling of peace and comfort.**

****For 1, look up Never Turn Back****

****For 2, look up Shadow the Hedgehog: Broken****


	12. The Frontlines

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Frontlines**_

The entrance to Eggmanland was still in tact, despite the reassembling of the planet shaking it so heavily. But now there were a few changes. The statue still stood high, but it was now solid black, and was reshaped into the demented theme parks new master, Metal Sonic. Copies of old Metal Sonic prototypes littered the base, marching toward the entrance, awaiting the order to attack. For as they marched, the Tornado was on its way there, with three passengers awaiting to drop, its pilot prepared for a rough landing.

"Amy, you sure you're ready for this?" Sonic turned back to his beloved Amy and gave her a worried look, slightly afraid of losing her in this battle. But he knew there was no fighting her coming, because she was far too stubborn.

"Of course Sonic. I'm not the sweet little girl you met sixteen years ago Sonic. Now I'm tough, and ready to kick some serious robot butt. I don't care if it's the end of the world, I'm NOT sitting on the sidelines anymore." Amy had grown into a wonderful young woman, now freshly twenty and ready to take on the world.

"We're about to reach Eggmanland guys. I'll drop you off, then take my landing and meet with you from there. You drop in twenty seconds." tails continued to pilot, flying then directly over the gate, afraid to fly his most prized possession too far into danger.

"Alright then. We'll see you on the ground Tails." Knuckles stood on the nose of the plane, staring into the distance, prepared to jump. After a few moments, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles dove to the ground, landing behind the statue, and facing the oncoming army of prototypes. The opposing armys Mecha prototypes initiated their main attack plan and opened their machine guns, firing upon them only a second after they reached the ground. Sonic dodged to his right and ran from the fire, leaping between shots and forcing them to fire upon each other. Knuckles quickly smashed the ground with all his might and caused the area around him to collapse, guarding him from the oncoming bullets. Amy dove down into the crater with him, then grabbed onto Sonics hand as he ran past.

Sonic ran directly toward the army, and just as he was about to reach them, he curled into a ball and began to spin, as Amy pulled out her hammer. "FASTBALL!" Amy swung her hammer with all the strength she could muster, slamming Sonic and blasting him into the fray. As Sonic tore through the army, destroying every prototype he passed, Knuckles and Amy ran through the wreckage after him. As Sonic slowed down and began to run, his boost attack continued to obliterate the competition. Suddenly, a Mecha prototype charged in with a spin attack and Knuckles got between them, punching it out of the way and crushing it into scrap. Amy found herself surrounded by prototypes, with Sonic off in the distance, too into the fight to see her. But as Sonic ran off, she only smirked and stared down her foes, feeling the heat of the battle.

Sonic suddenly turned back and saw Amy surrounded by at least fifty prototypes, and his eyes widened in fear, until he noticed her expression. The look on her face was that of a cornered hero, ready to take on the world and more. Her posture reminded him of himself, whenever he was challenged so much. He knew exactly what was on her mind, and only smiled as he continued to run, knowing she could handle it, and met up with Knuckles, who had just met with Tails further into Eggmanland.

The legendary trio of heroes ran into the distance, prepared to face the armies of hell itself. The last thing they could hear before entering the fray was an explosion behind them, and the battlecry of the one left behind…


	13. Hellforge

Sonic Apocalypse

Chapter 13

Hellforge

_**Deep within the heart off Eggmanland, where the lava and molten iron flows, an army slowly rose from the flames. Eggmans lost machines were now repaired, their steel bodies turned black, and every part built with a mind of its own, flames coursing from their eyes and joints. Their newly formed demonic shells were indestructible, healing every wound and putting themselves back together in a moments notice. And team Heroes was learning this the hard way. **_

Knuckles quickly ripped an eggsoldiers arm off of his own and brought a right hook into another bots face, knocking off its head, which quickly floated back into place. "What's with these things?! What's fueling them!?"

Tails turned toward him as he fired a wind blast toward an oncoming troop, knocking them all backwards on top of each other. "I'm not sure, I guess we'll have to find out from Metal Sonic."

Sonic ran though the crowd, leaping off of the machines heads and axe kicked a titan bot in the forehead, causing it to break apart at every joint. As he landed, he was immediately surrounded by its many parts, each one now with a mind of its own. "Well, whatever it is, I've never seen anything like it." Sonic quickly leapt to the skies before the parts recombined where he formerly stood, in an attempt to crush him. As he dove back down, he spun directly into its head and crushed it into the ground, but as he leapt back, the dents reshaped themselves and it took back its original shape.

"Sonic, you ok?" Tails looked away from his foes for a moment, but at just the wrong time. An eggshooter fired a plasma bolt at his wrist and the black ring shattered, as well as burning his hand "AGH!" Tail bent over and quickly tired to pick up the pieces, which oddly had wires and chips hanging out.

Knuckles leapt over and punched away the eggshooter before it could fire another round, then stepped over to Tails and helped him pick up the pieces. "Tails…. What is this?"

Tails looked at his shattered ring and then slowly to the ground. ".. I don't really have wind control powers… it was all a ploy… Those rings gave me the power.. All it had to do with me was my thoughts.." He slowly looked up to Knuckles, expecting to see him disappointed, but instead, he was smiling.

"Then how is it that when you're angry, they get stronger?…" Knuckles quickly bolted off and crushed another monstrous machine, making his way over to Sonic.

Tails slowly looked back down to his shattered ring, then reached over to his other wrist and removed the second. As he looked back up, he gave the oncoming foes a heroic glare, a storm hidden deep with his eyes. Suddenly, as they approached, a gust surrounded Tails and began to spread across the battlefield, causing Sonic and Knuckles to look back toward their young friend. Tails quickly waved his arm and a pulse of gale force wind threw the machines away from him, and he slowly began to lift into the air with his spinning tails. He quickly took to the skies and dove down upon a small group of soldiers, throwing a wind orb into every one of them, which snuffed out the flames within them and they all collapsed, motionless.

That was when they realized that without their hellfire, they were powerless. Sonic looked over to Knuckles and smirked. "Round em up for us!" Sonic quickly took off at full speed, running in a circle around a large group of soldiers and knights. As the wind picked up its pace, Tails flew above and controlled the winds, slowly and surely draining the flames out of the contained bots. Knuckles knew exactly what to do. He ran into the fray and began to punch all of the remaining machines into the tornado, which was slowly expanding and picking up wind speed. As they were thrown into the winds, their flames were immediately drained away, leaving nothing but motionless hunks of steel.

Within a few moments, half of the machines had been thrown in, and they had a plan on how to finish the rest. Sonic began to spin, letting himself be drawn into the winds he had created, and Tails also let himself be drawn in, and Knuckles hovered into the gale. As they held onto each other in the center of the tornado, Tails quickly let go and thrust out his arms, causing the tornados winds to explode across the battlefield, the heroes along with it. Sonic spun into a group of machines and blew them away, crushing them into walls and pillars. Knuckles flew in head first and punched two directly in the chest, causing them to be thrown into the wind and blown into the their allies. Tails flew freely in the center, maintaining the winds and blowing out the hellfires.

As the winds slowly ceased, The heroes met among the rubble and looked around at the damage they had caused to their enemies, and Sonic and Knuckles slowly turned toward Tails, smiling slightly. Sonic stepped close to his old friend and held up his hand. "Up high tough guy." Tails smiled back and gave Sonic a high-five, and the heroes slowly turned toward their destination. The Gaia Temple wasn't far off, and that was the only place Metal would be hiding. Deep within the one place that was sacred there, a place he could corrupt. Metal was waiting… and the heroes would make it a short wait.


	14. Hateful

_**Sonic Apocalypse **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Hateful**_

Within the greatest depths of Eggmanland lies the great Gaia Temple, awaiting any who require its power. Or awaiting those who wish to corrupt it. As Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails made their way into the main chamber, They could clearly see that Metal Sonic awaited them on a makeshift throne built over the altar, created from scrap metal of Eggmans former creations. His head lay lolled to the side, resting on his right hand, as if he was bored by the sight of the worlds destruction. Sonic quickly came to a screeching halt before his old revived foe, and despite the circumstances, he was exited.

"Alright Metal! Why don't you get your bum off that throne and show me what a Horseman can do!" Sonic stood straight and scratched his nose, amused by Metals stare. Metal Sonics eyes pierced through the souls of even the greatest heroes, yet Sonic was now immune to his gaze.

"Very well, Sonic… I've awaited this day for over twelve years, and I'm not going to let you get away again." Metal slowly rose from his throne and took his place in the air, towering over the heroes as Knuckles and Tails stepped back, knowing that this was Sonics fight alone. "EN GARDE, SONIC!" Metal dove down and prepared to tackle Sonic head on, his arm out front to guard. Sonic spun into the air and landed on his arm, standing diagonally upside-down in the air, and smirked as the impact broke off his gold buckles.

"Think fast!"

*1* Sonic immediately took off in a flash, blasting Metal across the room and into the wall, crashing through into an open steel field. As he stood, Metals bent spines reshaped themselves and he looked around to find himself surrounded by a blue tornado. Before Metal could react, he found himself being pummeled from all sides by what even his sensitive eyes could only see as a blue blur, his steel hide being bent out of shape with every hit, but quickly bent back into place after every hit. Suddenly, as he activated his Chaos Control, he could only see everything slow enough to know what was going on. And he chose to at the wrong time, because the first thing he saw was Sonic launching himself toward Metal like a cannonball and punching him right between the eyes.

As Metal flew backwards and his nose bent back into place, he was kicked in what would have been his spine, and thrown into the air. As he reached the peak of his flight, Metal hovered in place and began to generate a violet lightning field around him, expecting so slow Sonic down by electrocuting him. Sonic stopped in his tracks for a moment to think, then devised a plan in an instant. Sonic began to run in a circle around Metal and created another tornado at mach 5, causing Metal to spin uncontrollably. As his visual sensors began to overheat in an attempt to slow the scene, he lost control of the electrokinesis, and decided to use Blazes pyrokinesis instead. The tornado immediately burst into flames and Sonic ran from the flames with singed quills, Immediately seeing the weakness in the strategy.

Sonic ran toward a broken metal arch and then up its side, launching himself into the air and over the tornado. As he reached the peak of his arc and was directly over the eye of the flames, he dove down and spun directly into the opening, landing a mach 5 spinning axe kick into Metals head, the impact causing the flaming tornado to disperse in all directions. The two of them were sent crashing into the ground, Sonic flipping out of the crater and taking his place at its edge, staring down at the mangled steel hide of Metal Sonic.

But before sonic had the time to rejoice for his victory, Metal slowly rose from the pit and his steel hide repaired itself once again, the blue steel turning to black as his eyes shone bright red. Superdark Metal Sonic has emerged once again, and this time more powerful then ever. As the violet lighting surged off of his body and his blood red cape wove scars in the air, his determined dark laugh radiated across all of Eggmanland. As Sonic and his friends stood staring, Amy Rose suddenly caught up to them with barely a scratch on her, and her eyes quickly widened in fear of their age old foe.

Despite Metal now being in his greatest form, Sonic was still yet exited, knowing what he had to do next. He slowly withdrew the ring of Light Gaia, with only a third of the gem within it, the other two pieces given to Shadow and Silver. As it began to glow and Sonic prepared to recite the chant, summoning the great Chaos Emeralds, Metal quickly thrust out his arm. "Not a chance!" Metal fired a small bolt of lighting and shattered the gem, leaving Sonic without its power, or the Chaos Emeralds. He slowly stepped back, knowing that without them, he didn't stand a chance. And yet without them, he still had to fight, He had to give the world a fighting chance to survive. Metal reared back his arm, prepared to fire another bolt of dark energy, and Amy quickly dashed between the two, prepared to give her life for Sonic. Before Sonic could protest of push her out of the way, a crash was heard throughout Eggmanland.

Metal Sonics spines were all bent forward, after being impacted by a glowing and hovering chunk of a metal arch. He slowly turned to his right as they bent back into place, to find Shadow and Silver standing off to the side, with the Chaos Emeralds surrounding them. Sonic smirked and took his place in front of Amy, who slowly stepped off to the side, to let Sonic do his job. "What took you two so long? I thought you were tougher than that."

Shadow closed his eyes, clearly unamused, and covered his face. "We're not as fast as you, idiot…." Sonic slowly held up his hand and the Chaos Emeralds hovered over to him, and took their place in a circle around him. They all knew what was to happen next, and they were once again about to witness the rebirth of the universes greatest power.

"Chaos is Power…" The Chaos Emeralds began to shine bright, their true power being unleashed. "Power enriched by the Heart…" The Chaos Emeralds quickly grew into their full sizes, their true forms, the Super Emeralds. "The Controller is the one that unifies the CHAOS!" The Super Emeralds began a hasty and malevolent dance as they rose into the air along with their new master, and without a moments notice, thrust inward and their power bonded with Sonic in a flash of light incomparable to anything the heroes had seen before.

*2* Shadow, Silver, and Amy all stood in amazement as Hyper Sonic slowly floated back to the ground, his spines aiming to the skies as if he was struck by the lighting of the gods, his body flickering the seven colors of the great Chaos Emeralds so brightly you would swear he was white. "Hehe… Not bad, huh?"


	15. Loss of a Hero

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Loss of a Hero**_

Hyper Sonic hovered a few inches above the ground, staring down Superdark Metal Sonic, two life-long foes now once again face to face, prepared to fight to the death. The darkness and the light emanating from the two seemed to have their own hostility towards each other, clashing in the air, creating flashes of raw chaos energy. Sonic smirked for a moment, expecting the battle to go smoothly, but he was wrong. Metal began to laugh, and his mechanical voice suddenly began to shout out the activation code for a new transformation. "DARK GAIA DATA COPIED! NEW METAL OVERLORD DATA ACHIEVED! TRANSFORMATION, INITIATE!" 

Scraps of metal from all over the base, began to break off of their machines, attaching to him from all sides, reforming the almighty Metal Overlord, the draconic figure he had become eleven years before. But this time Metal Overlord had Perfect Dark Gaias head, all seven beastly eyes, and the seven tentacles sprouting from the back of his neck, mechanical cables with Metal Overlord heads on the end. This new monstrosity was allpowerful and unstoppable. But not for Hyper Sonic. As the storm ended and his new body had formed and took to the skies, Hyper Sonic followed. "So, ready to lose Metal?"

"You don't stand a chance!" Metal quickly thrust out his right arm and fired a bolt of negative chaos energy at him, which Sonic quickly dodged around. Metals eyes slowly began to glow blood red, and fired seven bolts of red chaos energy, which Sonic had trouble avoiding. Yet that made no difference, for Sonic flew directly through. As a backup the seven tentacles began to swerve in Sonics direction, in an attempt to hold him back. Sonic simply smirked as he boosted directly through them all, breaking off the heads on impact, causing explosions that could be seen for miles. Sonic quickly reached his opponent, and Metal raised his arms in front of his gargantuan head to block. 

"HEEEERE'S SONIC!" Hyper Sonic quickly boosted through Metals hands, and then directly through his main eye, blasting both his arms and his head to scrap, the explosion seen for a dozen miles. Sonic quickly reared around and hovered in front of the broken foe, smirking and silently praising himself for another job well done. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all cheered for him, their cries barely audible from so far away. But their cheers quickly turned into gasps of fear, as Metal Sonics scraps began to hover, slowly taking their place and reforming Metals head and arms. As the lights to his seven demonic eyes relit, Sonics smirk reshaped into a scowl, trying to comprehend what he was up against. 

*1* Metal slowly began to laugh, and Sonic cringed at the sound of it, now with a hint of nails on a chalkboard. Then for a moment, his laughter stopped, and his gaze became very serious. "As long as the object of my hate lives… so do I…" Sonics eyes seemed to look around coping for an answer, until they opened wide in shock of realization. HE was the object of Metals hate. There was only one way to win this. His eyes shut tight as he slowly made the ultimate choice. He appeared in front of Amy, who had heard what Metal said, tears slowly developing in her eyes. She was about to say something to Sonic, convincing him not to do it, but before she could, Sonic pulled her close and gave Amy a long and tender kiss. She couldn't help but kiss him back, knowing she could do nothing to stop him, and that it would be their last kiss. As Sonic slowly broke from her embrace, he shed a single tear, and teleported away with Chaos Control. 

As Sonic reappeared in front of Metal he began to cry. "I'm sorry Amy…." Sonic quickly teleported once again, appearing inside Metal Sonics head, grasping his central computer. "But it's the only way…." Sonics tears slowly fell, as he began to overload himself with all the power his body could possibly contain, and a light began to pour from Metal Sonics seven eyes. 

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Metal began to squirm, attempting to knock Sonic out, but with no results. 

"I'm…. ending this…. Sonic…." Sonic's power quickly began to pour forth, the light visible for at least a mile. "BOOM!" An abrupt burst of light filled the skies, the same great light that had awakened upon Hyper Sonics arrival, but this time, it was the light of his destruction. Metals new body slowly began to fall apart, his black metal hide turning blue once again, the pieces crashing to the ground with a deafening clang of metal on metal. As the light spread across the world, heroes around the world turned their heads in in both amazement and despair, as if they could feel Sonics soul passing by them with the light, and their hope quickly faded, as every last one fell into a state of despair. 

The worlds greatest hero had been lost, his life taken by his own hand, for the good of the Earth. Somehow, all of those who had known him, connected with him, been his friend in any way, could sense his passing. A tear rolled down every cheek as they turned their heads away from the light, knowing that no matter what disaster came, they would carry out Sonics will and fight for the worlds safety, for the good of man kind. Amy stared into the light and fell to her knees, tears rolling down her face in a stream, feeling as if her entire world had fallen apart. She quickly cried out to the heavens, hoping her beloved could hear her. "SOOONIIIIIIIIC!!!"


	16. Warlord

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Warlord**_

Tails and Knuckles bent down beside Amy to comfort her as she cried, Tails rubbing her back softly, beginning to cry himself, while Knuckles held his tears back, hardened by years of battle and loss. Silver and Shadow slowly turned away, trying to determine what the next step in their plan was. Shadow quickly came to an answer himself, but a difficult one.

"Silver…. You and I are the only ones who can surely handle Hyper form. We're the only ones left who have a chance at defeating Chaos. If we go alone, nobody else will get hurt." Shadow slowly looked up to see Silvers reaction, which was a continuous stern stare in the direction of Metal Sonics remains.

"I agree…. We cant let anyone else die. This is our fight, not theirs. We'll go alone." Silver slowly turned away, seemingly in a state of silent rage, unleashed by the loss of another friend, as he had seen so many times in the future.

Tails and Knuckles were too busy comforting Amy to protest, knowing all well that no matter what they said, they would go alone anyway. As Shadow and Silver walked into the wreckage and picked up the Chaos Emeralds one by one, Rouge, Omega, Striker, and Blaze slowly gathered around them, bowing their heads in silence, paying their respects to the fallen hero. Once they seven great gems were collected, Shadow and Silver began to quietly recite the chant, and they slowly became their Hyper forms, but slightly dimmer than usual, as if the light in the world was slowly fading. Shadow turned towards Amy and frowned slightly, knowing her pain. "Lets end this… Chaos Control."

The two remaining hedgehogs reappeared in the doorway just before the altar chamber within the Space Colony Ark, the final resting place of Chaos the last time they had fought him. Although they knew what they were up against, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. Chaos's body had once again become blood red, formed from the chaos of war, and fueled by the fallen blood of the innocent. His serpent-like body had slimmed down to a thinner and denser stalk, and now formed four draconic limbs supporting its new body. His head was the same as always, a grotesque serpentous deformation of liquid chaos energy, with at least a thousand jagged teeth in each jaw. His yellowed piercing eyes sent shivers down their spines as his gaze cast upon them.

Shadows stare did not waver from his foe, nor did Silvers. Their duty was to carry out Sonics wish and save this world from destruction, no matter what the cost. "This is it Silver….. Lets show him what happens when you mess with Earth." Shadow took to the air and flew above Chaos, then fired a great Chaos Lance into his head, which deflected off his hide and dispersed in the air. For some odd reason, they Hyper form didn't even have the power of a Super form at this point. But why? As Silver began to throw chunk after chunk of metal into Chaos' face, It became clear to him. When Sonic destroyed himself to defeat Chaos, he overused the power of the Super Emeralds and caused their power to be almost entirely drained. Within a few seconds-

Their time was up. Shadow and Silver were both forced back into their normal forms, crashing to the ground, weakened by their past days efforts. As Shadow landed next to Silver, they both retreated to the doorway, knowing they didn't stand a chance against Chaos in their current state. If only they could revive Sonic. If only they could recreate life!

Then it struck him. Shadow COULD recreate life. His powers had done it before, and he could do it again! All he needed was something to condense his life force and form a body. "Silver."

"Yeah Shadow?"

"Can you condense my energy into the shape of Sonics body?"

"Yeah, why?"

"All we need is a sample of his blood now. Chaos Control." The two of them both appeared back on the surface, among the wreckage, and the rest of the heroes gazed in wonder of what they were up to. Shadow found a single drop of Sonics blood among the wreckage, and it was all he needed. Shadow quickly removed all four of his rings and golden yellow chaos energy began to pour forth, and Silver shaped it around Sonics blood, taking the shape of his body. Shadows true power had been revealed. He could create life.

Chaos became a flood of blood red chaos energy and stormed down to the surface. Forming among them as he roared to heaven and hell, angered by the thought of losing his prey. Amy turned toward Chaos in acceptance that she would likely die, wanting only to be with her beloved Sonic. That was, until she turned her head towards the light forming behind her, a bright blue light, shining down from the heavens upon the energy that Shadow and Silver were controlling….


	17. REVIVAL

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**REVIVAL**_

"Keep focusing Silver… He's coming… I can feel it!" Shadow continued to release chaos energy pouring it into the barrier Silver had formed, taking the shape of Sonics body around a single drop of his blood. A great blue light began to shine down from the heavens as his body began to take shape, slowly reviving the greatest hero to ever live. Amys gaze fell upon this sight and her tears stopped in their tracks and she began to smile, then slowly turned to a scowl as she turned her head towards the towering Chaos standing behind her.

"You…… KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!" Amys pink chaos aura surged forth as she leapt towards the behemoth serpent, summoned her hammer, and landed a solid blow to the tip of his nose, yet it had no effect. "Uh o-" Amy was quickly thrown back by a swing of his tail, then caught by the extended arm of Omega, surrounded by the remaining heroes, from Tails and Knuckles to Charmy and Shade. They all stood gathered together between Chaos and the hedgehogs, prepared to give their own lives to ensure Sonics revival, and the safety of the Earth along with it. Yet Chaos had other plans.

Chaos roared out his anger and hatred to the skies, before charging through the army of heroes one by one. Blaze and Striker fired a plasma blast in his direction, which exploded across his face, but was ineffective just to be bowled over. Omega grew to his full size and grabbed his head, trying to steer Chaos away, but was bucked off and thrown over his back. Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and all the others unleashed a barrage of random attacks, which deflected off of his face as well, and the group was toppled over as he rushed past. Sonics body was almost complete, only a few more seconds… 3.… 2.…

Chaos crashed directly through Silvers barrier and Shadows energy dispersed as his rings warped back into place. The heroes all stared as the drop of Sonics blood fell to the ground and burnt away, all their hopes demolished. Amys eyes filled with tears once again, and cried out her beloveds name.

"SOOONIIIIIC!!!!"

"Looking for me?"

Everyone looked up to the top of Chaos' head as he turned around, to see the most hopeful sight of their lives. Amys frown quickly became a wide smile as she once again cried out his name. "Sonic!"

"That's me." Sonic lay back on Chaos' forehead, as if he was taking a short break, scratching his nose, seemingly relaxed. Chaos quickly shook Sonic off his head and Sonic landed on his feet, as always, directly before him. "What, booting me off so soon?" Chaos roared in his face and Sonic only smirked, pleased by the thought of toying with him for a bit. "Alright, show me what you got!" Chaos charged a mass of chaos energy as his stomach expanded, then fired a massive beam point blank in Sonics face, but he was nowhere to be seen at the end of the blast. "Over here!" Sonic was about a hundred yards to his right, waving his arms like a lunatic, balancing on one foot.

Chaos roared once again and charged directly toward him, only to find his face being crushed by a blue cannonball, actually harming Chaos, something none of the others could achieve. As Sonic swept past his face, Chaos reformed himself and swerved around, firing another beam, as well as heat-seeking bolts of energy, which Sonic easily outran every one. That was, until He looked back forward to find Chaos directly in front of him. Sonic sidestepped him and ran along Chaos's side, but suddenly ran headlong into his tail, which threw him into the air and landed him next to Amy. "O-oh.. H-hey Amy." Sonics right eye looked a little lazy after that hit, being that Sonics defense was never very good, and any hits he did take were hard on him.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Amy was deeply concerned, but also overjoyed to have him back. Shadow and Silver stepped up to him and took out the Chaos Emeralds, which had regained their power with Sonics revival, fueled by their friendship. Shadow smiled slightly as he stared down upon his old rival, then turned to a scowl as he saw Chaos begin to expand, taking on all the power on Earth, becoming the ultimate Perfect Chaos.

"Sonic… there's only one warrior who can win a fight like this. You ready?" Sonic slowly got to his feet and nodded as he stepped between Silver and Shadow, the Chaos Emeralds surrounding them, their spines slowly floating.

"This is it. Time to summon the worlds savior."


	18. Power of One

_Sonic Apocalypse_

_Chapter 18_

_Power of One_

**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood together among their friends, the almighty Super Emeralds revived, and their power coursing through them as the great gems circled the trio. Chaos himself stood before them in a gelatinous heap, absorbing the dark energies of the Super Emeralds, his body growing into its new perfect form, a serpent of immense proportions. His new body had to be at least a cubic mile in size, towering over them, the major mass of its body held up by a curled tail. Sonic looked to his left and right, to ensure that Shadow and Silver were ready for the transformation they were about to undergo, one they haven't used in three years. They both nodded and prepared themselves. "Alright then. You know what to do."**

**Shadow began the chant, his power quickly growing in the process. "Chaos is power…"**

**Silver continued. "Power enriched by the Heart…."**

**And Sonic finished it. "The Controller is the one who unifies the CHAOS!" Suddenly, the three of them forced themselves into midair spindashes, and Shadow and Silver quickly thrust themselves into Sonic, the impact creating a flash of blinding light, swallowing the battlefield and amazing the heroes as the realized what who was emerging from the light. As it slowly faded down to a distinct shine, it was revealed that no longer Sonic, Shadow, nor Silver, but all three as one. Savior has returned! As Hyper Savior!**

**Savior smirked as he stared down his foe, his light giving hope to the world, and power to the weak. "Ok then…. Lets teach this ancient punk a lesson!" **

***1* Saviors power quickly grew to maximum as he flew into the skies at mach 40, and crashed directly into Chaos's chin, throwing the titan backwards. In a flash, Savior was already underneath the beasts arched back, and snapped his fingers, creating a Chaos Blast of immense power, throwing Chaos headfirst into the ground. As Chaos' face melted back into place, the turned around and fired a beam of raw dark chaos energy at Savior, determined to bring about the end of the world. Savoir replied with a psychic barrier, perfectly guarding him from any damage the beast could have dealt, and as the blast subsided, Savior expanded the barrier until is pressed up against Chaos, then caused it to explode, throwing shards of kinetic energy through the beast. Savior then faced him sideways and raised his arm out to the beast, as his hand began to glow, so did Chaos' right arm. Suddenly, Savior made a swift pulling motion and Chaos' right arm was torn off, then crushed. Chaos roared in hatred, but not agony, for he felt no pain. **

**Chaos grew back a second right arm, and began to charge an array of thousands of dark energy beams, prepared to fire as heat seeking missiles. Savior replied with his own array of Chaos Lances, and as they both fired, a light display filled the sky , looking as if thousands of supernovas were going off far out in space. When the lights ceased, Chaos charged forward in an attempt to swallow and drown Savior. Savior stood still, and allowed himself to be swallowed, following Shadows tactics. As soon as he was deep within Chaos' core. He curled up and began to spin, until his speed was high above ten thousand rotations per minute. Suddenly, the only thing audible was the echo of Saviors shout. "Chaos…. BLAST!" In and instant, the sphere of destruction swallowed Chaos' abdomen, and his upper half was thrown to the ground. The other heroes, from Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, to Shade, Espio, and Cream were all cheering for them, knowing there was no way they could lose now. **

"**This is it Chaos!" Savior quickly dove down and struck Chaos directly in the head, then unleashed another Chaos Blast, more powerful then before, but contained by a forcefield, to prevent from harming the others. As the light faded, there was nothing to be seen of Chaos. All that was left was Savior hovering over the crater. Yet, Saviors expression told the heroes that something was up. They slowly made their way over to the crater and stared down into its depths, to find a cocoon. **

***2* Just then, they remembered what Tikal had told them. Chaos was once a chao. And as so, he kept many chao powers. Including the ability to evolve from the cocoon state. Slowly, the cocoon began to expand, and float into the depths of space. As it reached its full size, at least twice the size of Chaos' former form, it began to crack. Savior flew to meet his revived foe, a distressed scowl upon his face. Suddenly, the cocoon cracked open and seven heads emerged from the opening, seven heads of Chaos, with one thick and mighty tail, which slowly lowered itself down to the earth and curled around it, its head towering over the planet, as if the beast could swallow it whole. Its main body stayed in space, to face Savior alone. Savior was yet unafraid, overconfident of his own power. **

"**BRING IT CHAOS!" Savior flew in close for a direct attack, only to be swat down to Earth by one mighty swing of one of its two draconic arms. As Savior fell, he was reduced to his original three, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, all in their original forms, crashing to the ground unconscious, with the powerless Chaos Emeralds surrounding them.**

**All hope is lost….**

****For 1, look up Live and Learn****

****For 2, look up Solaris Phase 1***


	19. Power of Hope

_**Sonic Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Power of Hope**_

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were slowly woken by their loved ones, all of their friends surrounding them with frowns upon their faces, feeling that all hope was lost. Sonic looked into Amys eyes and smiled a bit. "H-hey Amy.."

"Sonic…. You have to get up…. If you don't…." Amy began to cry once again from the thought of the worlds destruction, also believing there was no chance for them to save it. But Sonic had read her thought, and his worried gaze quickly became a confident scowl, and he rolled out of her grasp and stood among them, at the center of their ranks.

*1* "You have no idea what you're doing, do you? This may be the end of the world, but we've faced doomsday after doomsday, and always come out on top." The rest of them slowly looked up, beginning to feel what he was saying. "The world may look bleak from where we're standing, but if we give up now, all we're doing is making everything we've done up to now meaningless." The Chaos Emeralds began to regain their power and glow, slowly growing into their true forms. The others slowly raised their heads high and took fighting stances, even Tails, whose confidence had grown into something fierce from Sonics words. "So lets go. Lets get up there and show him what we can do!"

The others cheered loudly and the Chaos Emeralds quickly grew into the Super Emeralds, and their light filled the skies as the heroes themselves began to glow, every last one of them. Suddenly, They all burst into Hyper form at once, spines flaring, Tails with nine tails, Creams pet chao Cheese now an angel chao, Wings grown to full size, and Omega grown into a titan. Sonic turned toward all his friends once again and smiled "This is it. Lets finish this! FOR EARTH!" They ultimate team of heroes quickly flew into the skies, Sonic at the lead, all of them determined to defeat Chaos at all costs.

Chaos roared at them in hatred, his seven heads staring them down with fourteen bloodshot and demonic eyes. Amy charged in first and landed a solid hammer strike to one of his noses, causing him to throw that head back, and have its neck caught in Omegas grasp, slowly being choked. Espio flew by with an energy katana and struck past its neck, cutting off one of its heads, only to have it replaced by three more. Meanwhile, Rouge fired an array of Chaos Wing Blades, draining the energy from Chaos with her vampiric mist, to weaken him for the final blow. Striker flew past a second head and struck it off with a lightning blade, and three more grew in its place. Blaze began to burn and steam Chaos away from the base on Earth, but to no avail. Tails tried to distract Chaos with thousands of wind orbs fired at its tail, down on the Earths surface, but he took no notice. Meanwhile, Knuckles was going head to heads with Chaos, punching them away with all his force, almost ripping them off with every blow. Shadow began to fire an array of Chaos Lances, which struck Chaos from all sides, blinding him as they struck his eyes. Silver was the teams only defense, and did so well, for any attack Chaos had the chance to launch was struck down by a forcefield. The only one out of sight was Sonic.

And Sonic was nowhere to be seen for he was a hundred miles away in space, charging up all the power he could for the final blow. He thought to himself ~This is it Sonic….. Looks like its time to bring back an old motto…~ "Lets go!" Sonic began to charge all the power he could, and his light spread across space, soon visible even from the hundred miles away he was. Amy stopped for a moment and stared at the light, a light giving hope to her and all those who could see it, all of those around Earth. There was only one word on all their minds as the saw this light. Sonic suddenly took off at full speed, over mach twenty-five, and stormed across space toward his final stand. "My old motto… SPIN TO WIN!" Sonic threw himself into a boosting spindash, shooting across like a comet, unstoppable by any means. At the last few moments before impact, everyone around the world shouted the one word in their mind

"SONIC!"

Suddenly, Sonic turned from the seven sacred colors to entirely electric true blue, his buckles came flying off and his speed breached mach fifty. Chaos stared into Sonics eyes for a moment, as if time had stopped, and heard the last words he would ever hear. "HEEERES SONIC!"

Sonic went blazing directly through Chaos and left a gaping hole in his core, which with the vacuum of space, caused Chaos to collapse and implode on himself. As he was crushed into a single speck, the remainder of his power forming a black hole, Chaos' screeching roar could be heard across the planet. Before anyone knew what had happened, Chaos was gone, nothing left of his existence. The heroes had won, and Chaos had fallen. Sonic hovered among his friends, and they all began to cheer, Sonic just smiling at the stars, on top of the world.

The blood returned to water and the flames returned to sky. The ice returned to ground and the darkness ceased. The world was once again safe.

And it was all thanks to Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

**For 1, look up Perfect Dark Gaia Theme. Use the second link on youtube.**


	20. Epilouge: A New Hero, A New Generation

Sonic Apocalypse Epilogue

A New Hero, A New Generation

_**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all stood in Sonics bedroom in Sonic and Amys new home outside Westopolis, oddly dressing themselves in tuxedos. Sonic turned toward the others and smiled. "I never thought I'd ever be caught wearing a monkey suit. But, for this occasion, I don't really mind." **_

_**Shadow turned towards him and smirked. "You nervous, Blue Blunder?"**_

"_**Of course not. I'm exited! Why wouldn't I be?" **_

_**Silver turned toward the both and spread his arms out. "So, how do I look?" The other two gave him a thumbs up, then Sonic looked at the clock. **_

"_**WHOA! We're gonna be late!" Shadow laughed slightly and simple held up a Chaos Emerald. **_

"_**Not on my watch! Chaos Control!" In a moments notice, the three of them appeared at the altar of Westopolis Grand Church, All of their friends and family sitting in the stands. Sonia and Manic were ecstatic, as well as their father Jules. The music slowly began to play as the doors opened and the audience stood, turning toward the doors as Amy, Rouge, and Blaze emerged from the doorway, all three of them in their wedding dresses. Sonic, Shadow and Silvers mouths gaped slightly at the sight of them, the three of them uncontrollably smiling. **_

_**A few minutes later, the I dos were said, and the three couples shared their wedding kisses, a beautiful sight to behold. It was official. Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Rouge, and Silver and Blaze were all married.**_

_**A year later, Sonic sits in a waiting room of the Westopolis hospital, his head lifting as the light above the door turned green. A wide smile spread across his face and he quickly ran into the room, overjoyed by what awaited him within it. Once he barged through the doors, what he saw stopped him in his tracks, and he slowly stepped over to his beloved Amy, laying in the hospital bed, holding a bundle with a few red spines sticking out. Sonic smiled wider and tears came to his eyes. Amy slowly looked up to Sonic, weakened from giving birth, but overjoyed nonetheless. "Our sweet baby boy…"**_

_**Sonic sat next to her and gazed into his sons closed eyes, his red fur and spines standing on end already. "I know the perfect name for you little dude…"**_

_***1* Thirteen years later, a crimson wind shoots by an open field and into a forest. Trees among the forest are cut down as the new hero rushes by, to glistening katana in hand. He stops at the edge of a cliff as the sun rises, staring over an open field and sticks his katana into the ground. This is the next generation. A new hero. Scion the Hedgehog. **_

_****For 1, look up His World Zebrahead****_


End file.
